Many techniques are available to users today to find information on the World Wide Web (“web”). For example, users often use web browsers and/or search engines to find information of interest. In order to provide quality results to users, search engines often cluster information regarding search result documents, such as web pages or images, together. Different clusters may often be semantically similar, but include similar sets of documents. For example, a cluster that is labeled “Ford car” may include some or all of the same documents as another cluster that is labeled “Ford automobile.” Such duplicative clustering may be inefficient when a search engine processes these clusters. Additionally, a search engine may erroneously present both of these similar clusters in response to a search query, and represent them as corresponding to different topics.